(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pack-type face-cleansing composition, and more specifically to a fast-drying pack-type face-cleansing composition which can be spread well over the skin, has excellent sebum-absorbing efficiency, gives refreshed feeling of use after its washing with water, can prevent or reduce the spreading of sebum, and improve the durability of makeups.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Most of conventional pack-type face-cleansing compositions which have been available commercially and are concerned primarily with the absorption of sebum contain, as a base, powder having high sebum-absorbing property, such as kaolin, talc, bentonite, silicic acid anhydride, silicic acid hydrate or calcium carbonate and are added with a polyol, ethanol, pigment, perfume base, water and/or the like as needed. When a pack-type face-cleansing composition making use of such highly sebum-absorbing powder as a base is applied to the skin, sebum secreted from the skin is allowed to move away from the skin tortuously through the interstices between particles of the composition dried on the skin as the time goes on, and is retained there. The pack-type face-cleansing composition is therefore effective in improving durability of makeups applied subsequent to its application as a pack.
In order to draw out such effects fully, it is indispensable to incorporate powder having good sebum-absorbing property in a large proportion, thereby enhancing the sebum-absorbing property of the composition, and also to make the composition dryable quickly. For such purposes, it has been proposed, for example, to incorporate an acidic buffer in a base so that the sebum-absorbing property is enhanced to improve the long-lasting quality of makeup and the feeling of application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 163807/1985).
The conventional pack-type face-cleansing compositions are however not fully satisfactory in both sebum-absorbing property and quick-drying property. In particular, use of sebum-absorbing powder which undergoes swelling in the presence of water results in gelling or an increase in the viscosity of the entire system, hence, a reduction to the spreadability from the standpoint of feeling of use when the proportion of the sebum-absorbing powder is high. Accordingly, such conventional pack-type face-cleansing compositions are accompanied by drawbacks that a limitation is imposed on its own proportion or on the proportion of another powder and their drying speed is slow due to the hydrophilicity of the sebum-absorbing powder.